Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder
Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder is the upcoming sixth Bikini Rangers parody season of television drama Series that is expected to premiere on LineOne Mondays, September 10 at 3am/2c during the 2012–13 television season. The network placed a series order in May 2012. Synopsis Wild Thunder takes place in the fictitious city of Mariner Bay, New Zealand, which was built on an ancient demon burial ground. When the demons threaten to rise again, a government organization called Wild Thunder, headed by one Shelia Marie recruits five adult flim stars to defend the city. Each of the five five adult flim stars chosen had a special area of expertise: Eva Angelina, the Red Heat Ranger; Bridgette B., the Blue Trigger Ranger; Andy San Dimas, the Yellow Luna Ranger; Nyomi Banxxx, the Green Cyclone Ranger; and Raylene, the Black Joker Ranger. The five Bikini Rangers were aided by a team of scientists and engineers led by Sofia Vergara, and operated out of the Wild Thunder Aquabase, an underwater military compound that also served to deter the hydrophobic demons from attacking the base directly. The five Rangers would be joined by Shelia Marie (known often as Dr. Shelia) herself joins the team as the Orange DenDen Ranger, and they are also later joined by Gracie Glam & Allie Haze. Together, the Eight Rangers would prevail against the demon forces time after time, culminating in a final showdown where, in the Bikini Rangers tradition, much of the weapons and other equipment that was used by the Bikini Rangers over the series was destroyed. Celebrity Actress Characters Wild Thunder Rangers Other Celebrity Actor & Actress Characters/Allies *'Sofia Vergara' *[[Venice Storm (Season 5)|'Venice Storm Rangers']] *'Super LingerieCougar' Villains *'Catalina Cruz' *'Phoenix Marie' *[[King Mondo|'King Mondo']] *[[Grand|'Grand']] *[[Jinxer|'Jinxer']] *[[Pumba2012|'Puba2012']] *'Batlings Soliders' Arsenal *'WildRescue Morpher' *'JungleGolden Power Staff' *'HardcorePhantom Morpher' Weapons Mecha Wild ThunderNitro Wild Thunder (Season 6): 2012 The sixth season consisted of 54 episodes that aired between September 10, 2012-present Trivia *It is the second and final season in Production is set in New Zealand/Australia but will have a mixed American/Canadian/New Zealander/Australian. *This is the third series to LGBT-related television programs. (It's was Ninja Mask, Venice Storm.) *This is the third season to use Strap-on dildo as weapons. (It's was Ninja Mask, Venice Storm.) *This is the first team to be assembled from two (2) different factions of rangers,rather than one group from the same power source. *It is the first season to have exactly two (2) morphing calls, no more less. *This is the second series to actually have the rangers attend high school. (It's was Ninja Mask.) *This is the second season Bikini Rangers series not to feature a Pink Ranger. (It's was Ninja Mask.) *This is the second season to the longest series in the franchise to date, and ends with 54 episodes total of 307 episodes and series each season. (It's was Season 1.) *This is the first season team will start out with six or eight rangers. Because each post-anniversary team has ended with only six or eight members no more than 6th or 8th Ranger. Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series Category:Upcoming television series Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:LGBT-related television programs Category:Wild Thunder Series